1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baby deck chair and more particularly, to a baby deck chair which back can be adjusted to positions with different angles corresponding to the ground.
2. Related Prior Art
A baby deck chair is designed for a baby lay therein, which is shown in FIG. 1 and has a back 60, a base 70 and an extending portion 80 extending from the back 60, the back 60 and the extending portion 80 are constructed by metal rods over which a fabric or sponge are disposed in order to provide a comfortable condition. The back 60 is fixedly connected to the base 70 at a top part of the base 70 which has a frame 71 extending therefrom to support the chair such that the back 60 has a distal end so it can be swung at a limited range about the connecting portion of the back 60 and the base 70, i.e., the back 60 has a function as a cantilever resilient element, therefore, an operator pushes the back 60 downward and then off his/her hand the back 60 is swung. However, the mentioned baby deck chair cannot be folded and occupies too much space, furthermore, the back 60 of the mentioned baby deck chair has a fixed angle corresponding to the ground, that is, no matter the baby is awake or the baby is sleeping, the baby can only be lain in the back at a fixed angle, this cannot meet the different needs of the baby when he/she is awake and is asleep.
The present invention intends to provide a baby deck chair of which the back can be adjusted to angles corresponding to the ground to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.